The Dark Knight Rachel's return
by The101genco
Summary: Five years after The Joker's crimes now he is locked up in Arkham Bruce Wayne has retired form Batman. His heart broken of Rachel Dawes's death but when Bane takes over Gotham and wants to get revenge for Ra's Al Ghul's Bruce must bring back Batman he meets a Cat burglar named Selina Kyle.When the door bell mysteriously rings Bruce opens the door to a shocking return.
1. The return

The Dark Knight Rachel's return

Chapter 1: The return

It's been five years in Gotham city since The Joker did all his awful crimes and got locked up in Arkham Asylum. Since The Joker's lock up Batman retired, After the death of Rachel Dawes the woman Bruce Wayne loved he stopped being Batman it broke him down and his heart was broken because he lost her. Since then a new foe Bane came to Gotham to take revenge for Ra's Al Ghul's death, Bane was with the League of Shadows just as Ra's Al Ghul was. Ra's Al Ghul died in a trian crash. At Wayne Manor Bruce was in his room looking at one of the pictures of Rachel he had

"She was a good person master Bruce" said Alfred

"I loved her!" replied Bruce

"I know, But what if I told you she picked Harvey Dent before she died?" said Alfred

"What?" replied Bruce confsued

"Rachel worte you a letter saying she was going to marry Dent" replied Alfred

"Why didn't you give it to me?" asked Bruce

"I didn't want you to hurt anymore then you already were!" replied Alfred

"Rachel was my life, You should of gave it to me" said Bruce

"I'm sorry master Bruce, I really am...Please forgive me" begged Alfred

"You've been like a father to me. I'd never let you go but please don't do something like that again" replied Bruce

"Yes master Bruce" said Alfred. Later the night Alfred was in charge of the maids as Bruce's dinner was done someone needed to bring it to him

"Okay who wants to bring Mr. Wayne his dinner up stairs to him?" asked Alfred

Then one maid stepped up and said "I will"

"Thank you, Miss. Kyle" replied Alfred

The maid's name was Selina Kyle she was a Cat burglar as Selina entered the room she didn't see Bruce in sight and she saw a safe and she opened it she saw pearls next to a picture of a woman she took them. As Selina was getting Bruce's dinner ready he came up behind her "Oh dinner is here, Good" said Bruce "Oh my goodness, Mr. Wayne you scared me" replied Selina

"I can do that sometimes. Sorry" replied Bruce

"Well here's your dinner" replied Selina

"Thank you, May I ask what your name is?" asked Bruce

"It's um..Kyle..." replied Selina

"Kyle? That's known to me a boy's name?" replied Bruce

"Yeah my mother was drunk when she had me!" replied Selina.

Then Bruce noticed his safe opened

"What's this doing open" he said

"Oh um...I'm not sure" replied Selina

then Bruce noticed again pearls around Selina's neck

"So Kyle, Wanna tell me where you got those pearls?" asked Bruce

"Oh well um..." Selina was about to say as Bruce said

"It's no use in lying" replied Bruce

"Oh well you see, A girl has to do what a girl has to do, I needed some thing nice to wear" said Selina

Before Bruce to catch Selina she jummped out the window. The next day Bane was at Wayne Enterprises where he was just about to have a meeting with Lucius Fox and Miranda Tate about a bomb being bilut, Bruce sold Wayne Enterprises to Tate but when Bane came to Gotham he took it over. "If you don't help me bilud this bomb you will watch more and more people die" Bane said

"Well aren't they already going to die with his bomb?" asked Lucius

"This will be a lot faster" replied Bane.

Later that day Bane went on the news and told everyone about the bomb, The people of Gotham were scared and didn't know what to do no one could get out of the city. Bruce and Alfred were watching the news with Bane on there

"We need to stop him!" said Bruce

"What do you mean?" asked Alfred

"We can't let him kill the whole city" replied Bruce

"So does that mean you are going to bring back Batman?" asked Alfred

"I may have to, So I can stop Bane!" replied Bruce just then as Bruce and Alfred were talking the door bell rang "I'll get the door Alfred you stay in here" said Bruce when Bruce opened the door it was woman she turned around and said

"Hello Bruce"

it was Rachel.


	2. The shock

The Dark Knight Rachel's return

Chapter 2: The shock

Bruce couldn't believe his eyes he thought he was just seeing things. Rachel died five years ago he wanted to save her but The Joker switched the addresses he knew Batman would want to save Rachel...So by the time Bruce got to where Harvey was he had no choice but to save Harvey and hope that Rachel would be saved as well.

"Is it really you?" asked the shocked Bruce

"Yes Bruce, It's me" Rachel replied

"But how? You died" asked Bruce

"I'm not sure I blacked out right before the explosion. I woke up in the hospital" replied Rachel

"So that must mean someone saved you" said Bruce

"I guess so" replied Rachel.

Rachel walked around the room she noticed pictues of her all around

"You really did miss me, Didn't you?" asked Rachel

"Deeply!" replied Bruce

"So...Where's Harvey?" Rachel asked

"Um...Harvey is...Uh...I'm sorry to say he's dead" replied Bruce

tears started to come down Rachel's face

"What happened?" asked Rachel

"After you died, He was burnt down his face he was called Two-Face he went mad and took revenge for your death...He fell" replied Bruce

"Oh my goodness" replied Rachel

"He went mad!" said Bruce

"It seems like it" replied Rachel

"No one can know you are here Rachel. Gotham still isn't that safe" said Bruce

"What's going on? The Joker still?" asked Rachel

"No The Joker now is locked up in Arkham, But a man form the League of Shadows to get revenge on Ra's Al Ghul's death his name is Bane and he's building a bomb" replied Bruce

"It seem's Gotham never get's a break" said Rachel

"It doesn't" replied Bruce.

So Alfred showed Rachel to her room while Bruce got to work on trying to figure out who saved Rachel

"I just don't get it, One minute she's here then the other she's not" Bruce said to Alfred

"She is back she never died, Master Bruce" replied

"Why didn't she just come back, She could of stopped Harvey and his crimes! He went to madness because of her death!"

"Rachel knew it wouldn't be good for her to come back with The Joker still out on the streets!" replied Alfred

"What if this is just a dream Alfred and when I wake up Rachel is still dead?" asked Bruce

"It's not a dream sir it's real life and Rachel is here and alive. Keep her close or next time she could be kill for real" replied Alfred

"I will!" said Bruce

"Plus I think Miss. Kyle has taken an interest in you" replied Alfred

"Rachel's back now, My heart always belonged to her and if you think stealing my mother's pearls is an interest then I guess you're right!" said Bruce

"Now master Bruce, Make sure you are the one Rachel want's she may not be over Harvey Dent, Rachel might just not be saying anything right now" replied Alfred

"I know Alfred" said Bruce.

The very next day Bane and his thugs needed money for the bomb so they robbed a bank. Sadly Rachel was at the bank but lucky for her Bane didn't know who she was. Then thugs started to hurt the customers and works but before they could hurt anyone else Selina Kyle pushed down the door she was dressed as a cat. Bane knew her as Catwoman, Selina started to fight off Bane's thugs "Oh no not Catwoman!" Bane said as Selina was fighting the thugs Bane grabbed the person nearest to him sadly it was Rachel Bane said "Stop or this girl dies"

Selina recognized Rachel form the pictures of her in Wayne Manor "Let her go" replied Selina

then Bane took out a gun and put it to Rachel's head

"Take the money but let her go" said Selina

Bane pushed Rachel to the ground and grabbed the money and left.

Selina went to help Rachel up

"You okay?" Selina asked

"Yes I'm fine thank you" replied Rachel

"Haven't I seen you before?" asked Selina

"I don't think so" replied Rachel as she was about to walk away

"Wait I know know, There are pictures of you all over Bruce Wayne's manor!" said Selina

"Oh yes, Bruce is a childhood firend, I just came back to Gotham after some time" Rachel replied

"Oh okay good to know, What's your name?" said Selina

"I'm Rachel, Rachel Dawes! How about you?" replied

"I'm Sel...Catwoman...Wait a minute your last name is Dawes? Weren't you killed in an explosion?" asked Selina

"Oh yes, I was saved then I left town, So people did think I was dead" replied Rachel

"Oh wow, You should of been here wasn't Harvey Dent your boyfriend or something?" asked Selina

"Yes he was! I know what he did" replied Rachel

"He went mad because he thought you died" said Selina

"I know, I no choice I had to act dead" replied Rachel. So Rachel and Selina went on their way. When Rachel got back to the manor Alfred was there "Miss Dawes, Where have you been?" asked Alfred

"Oh just ran to the bank" replied Rachel

"Miss. Dawes you really shouldn't go out right now. A lot of people still think you are dead" said Alfred

"I'm sorry I won't anymore" replied Rachel

"I can do things like that for you, Just make sure master Bruce doesn't know, He would be upset" said Alfred

"Okat I won't" replied Rachel.

Then Alfred and Rachel heard a loud knock on the door "Stay here, Rachel" Alfred said

as he opened the door it was Bane and his thugs

"I hope we're not to late" Bane said

"Get out!" replied Alfred

"Knock him out" Bane told his thugs

the thugs knocked Alfred out and Bane went to the living room where Rachel was when get got to the room he noticed Rachel form the bank

"Well well haven't we met before?" Bane said.


	3. Rachel and Bane

The Dark Knight Rachel's return

Chapter 3: Rachel and Bane

Bane knew Rachel form the bank

"Well well, What are you doing here?" asked Bane

"Why?" asked Rachel

"Oh! Just wondering why your in Wayne Manor" Bane said

"Bruce is an old friend...I haven't seen him in years if you really need to know" replied Rachel

"Mr. Wayne shouldn't of left you alone" said Bane as he moved closer to Rachel, Just as he could harm Rachel Selina Kyle jumped through the window wearing the cat suit "Back off" Selina said "Catwoman!" Bane replied as he was holding on to Rachel's arm. Then he pushed Rachel aside and Bane and Selina started to fight but since Bane was much stronger than her she didn't really have a chance...Bane was beating up Selina but just as he could hurt her anymore Batman knocked down the door "Leave them alone" he said "Ah there's the Bat" replied Bane as he threw Selina to the side with Rachel. Batman punched Bane in the face breaking apart of his face mask then Bane and his thugs feld the house. Batman made sure both Rachel, Alfred and Selina were okay. A few hours later Rachel went to go to talk to Bruce but he was upset with her.

"Bruce, Please talk to me" said Rachel

"I asked you to stay manor and not go anywhere...What happened with you and Harvey was a big deal what the things he did because he thought you died" replied Bruce

"I know and I'm sorry I just needed to go to the bank!" said Rachel

"Why Rachel? You have everything here...How much more money do you need?" asked Bruce

"It's not just about money Bruce, I hope you don't think I'm going to live here for the rest of my life..I want to move on and have my own life again, Maybe get my job back" replied Rachel

"Why the hell would you want that job back? Because of that job and Harvey you were killed!" Bruce said

"It wasn't the job and Harvey, Bruce it was The Joker and now he is locked up so I think we're all safe" replied Rachel

"Rachel, You're my best friend..." Bruce said

"Yes 'best friend' that's it your not my husband or father...The man I was going to marry died, I man I loved." Rachel replied

"I loved you Rachel! I still do and Harvey wasn't the only one who had a broken heart over your death and you once told me you love me too...Did you even mean it?" asked Bruce

"I did mean it but I made my mind up when I told Harvey I'd marry him. You couldn't give up Batman for us and you still can't. I can't be with you if you have that in your life, There's no way we could have a good life and kids with you dressed as a bat fighting bad guys!" Rachel replied

"If it wasn't for the Batman, The Joker would still be out on the street killing people, If it wasn't for the Batman you would be dead from when Scarecrow poisoned you with his fear gas years ago! So I think you can thank 'Batman' for saving your life more than once!" Bruce said as he walked out of the room.

In the sewers of Gotham city where Bane and his men were they were trying to think of plans to bring down Gothman but Bane wanted to know who Rachel Dawes was. Hours later one of his men did some research on Rachel and told Bane.  
"Boss I have some stuff to tell you." said the thug

"What about?" asked Bane

"That Dawes girl, The one who was at Wayne manor!" replied the thug

"Who is she?" asked Bane

"She was the girl Harvey Dent was gonna marry than The Joker that clown guy, Put them at two different addresses and for some reason knew that Bat freak would save the girl, So when the Batman got to the address he thought Dawes was at Harvey was there and he didn't have time to go back and save her so he saved Harvey and Dawes died and Batman dropped Harvey in fire burnning off half of his face making him become 'Two-Face' than he went around Gotham getting revenge for Rachel's death well Harvey was stopped and killed and it turns out someone saved Dawes and she has been away from Gothman for sometime now and just returned." replied the thug

"Well well now we have some work to do! Batman better keep that girl safe now because this time she will die!" said Bane

"So what's the plan?" asked the thug

"We need to go to Arkham Asylum and free a clown.


	4. Free the clown

The Dark Knight Rachel's return

Chapter 4: The clown is free

At Arkham Bane and his thugs knocked out the guards and looked for The Joker. Bane went to the deepest darkest part of Arkham and saw a door and opened it the room was dark he truned on the light and sitting on the floor was The Joker.

"Well well what do we have here?" asked The Joker

"I am Bane I am here to free you!" replied Bane

"Why?" said The Joker

"Do you remember Harvey Dent?" asked Bane

"Why wouldn't I? I made him Two-Face...Shame The Bat killed him" replied Joker

"Dent is dead but his girlfriend survived!" said Bane

"What Rachel Dawes survived how? She blew up" said The Joker in anger

"Someone saved her before the bomb went off" replied Bane

"Who?" said Joker

"No one knows" replied Bane, Bane and Joker left Arkham to cause trouble in Gotham. At Wayne Manor Bruce, Rachel and Alfred sat down for dinner  
"I can't recall last time I had dinner here" said Rachel

"It's been awhile" replied Alfred. Bruce smiled he was happy Rachel was there in his life again. The next day Selina Kyle came to Wayne Manor.

"Oh hello Ms. Kyle" said Alfred

"Hello Alfred" replied Selina

"Are you here to see Master Wayne?" asked Alfred

"Actually no I'm here to see Miss. Dawes" replied Selina. Then Alfred led Selina to Rachel's room.

"Miss. Dawes, Miss. Kyle is here to see you" said Alfred

"Oh let her in" replied Rachel

"Hi Rachel. So I think I got you a job at the bank" said Selina

"Oh the bank, How?" asked Rachel

"I know some people there and they said they would help you out" replied Selina

"But the bank is where Bane saw me, What if he shows up again?" said Rachel in fear

"Don't worry I'll be there to save you" replied Selina

"I'm not sure how Bruce would feel about this" said Rachel

"Who cares? He's not your father or owner. You can do what you want. Rachel are you gonna live here for the rest of your life?" asked Selina

"I don't plan on it" replied Rachel. So Rachel told Selina she would take the job at the bank. Rachel didn't know how to tell Bruce about her new job she knew he would worry. At a bar in Gotham Joker and Bane started to plan out things.

"Are we gonna go after the Dawes girl again?" asked Bane

"No no if he do the Bat will see us coming" replied Joker

"Well I'm sure the Batman will keep Dawes safe. How about a bomb?" asked Bane again

"We could do a bomb!" replied Joker. At Wayne Manor Rachel thought it may be best to tell Bruce about her job so she went to his office.

"Bruce?" said Rachel

"Yes Rachel?" replied Bruce

"I have something to tell you. Selina came by and offered me a job at the bank" said Rachel

"And did you take it?" asked Bruce

"Well, Yes...I need a job. I can't just sit here and live off of your money" replied Rachel

"Rachel, The bank isn't a good place what if Bane comes back?" asked Bruce

"Selina said she would keep me safe" replied Rachel

"Okay but if anything happens I am coming I won't loose you again" said Bruce  
"I'll be fine" replied Rachel.

That night Rachel was having nightmares of the last time she had seen Harvey which was before everyone thought Rachel was dead. Underground in Bane's lair

"My plan is to finally weaken the Bat and kill him but that may take the real death of Rachel to break him" said Joker

"He will kill you if you do anything to Rachel" replied Bane

"Since when do I care if I die?" asked Joker. Bane and Joker kept on planning Batman's death. Joker was right only way to weaken him is to take Rachel away for good. Both of the villains laughed.


End file.
